Catgirls
by Misaki Sayuri
Summary: Katrina finds out the truth about her cat and her world is turned upside-down. She and her cat will have to make a decision that will change the cat world forever, but when an unexpected help arrives, what will happen? Will they seal the evil wizard Ambrose, or will HE seal THEM?
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**Prologue**

_In a place, far, far, VERY far away, probably on another galaxy an ancient clan awaited its ruler. It was Sarpedon, the only clan without a proper ruler. Its neighbouring clans mocked it all __eternity. Sarpedon was located somewhere between the Andromeda Galaxy and the Triangulum Galaxy, far out in the universe. It was part of the Andromeda II. _

_Kits used to hear stories about how the Earth had a deep connection to Sarpedon. Now, the legend has faded away to nothingless. The clan must prepare for battle, to protect the remainders of what is left of Sarpedon. _

_Sarpedon's former ruler was sent to Planet Earth to be reborn there - as a human. The cats awaited her for centuries and centuries, but they did not get __a reply from their leader. __An evil wizard, Ambrose took this opportunity to get rid of Sarpedon's leader so that he could take over the clan. He robbed her of her transformation powers, dooming her into the form of a cat for centuries and centuries to come. _

_He heard that the clan had almost all the riches a wizard would want. Blinded by greed, he sent out minature eagles to scout ahead and bring back pictures of what the clan looked like. He sent out pelicans to steal some of the fish that lived in the lake, to do some research. _

_Lastly, Ambrose sent out the worst things of all. The dark dragons. In the land of fantasy, anything is possible. The dark dragons served for Ambrose because he saved them and convinced them to turn to his side. _

_The other dragons, Pure dragons, stayed loyal to each other and vowed that they would not join Ambrose. They will fight along with the cats of Sarpedon to defeat Ambrose and win back their former comrades. _

_Sarpedon is in desperate need of a worthy ruler, loyal to its subjects, to restore all peace and justice, or else chaos would destroy everything. _

_Who is worthy of being its leader?_

* * *

Chapter 1 - Introduction

_Ring! Riiinnggg! _Ugh! That alarm clock could be so annoying! Grumbling, I turned and glanced at the clock. It read 7:30. Oh no! Oh well, I'd better get ready for school, I don't want to be late on the first day of school.

"Katrina! You're going to be late for school! Hurry up!" Mom called. Like I didn't know that. I had a wardrobe full of clothes and I was in a fashion crisis. Downstairs, Mom called again.

Oh shoot! Being random as I was, I threw on a black top with sparkles forming the word, "Yep, I want to be a Goth!" and the maching black pants with a dash of bright pink off to the sides. I really didn't care. I am quite tall for my age, 14 years old. I'm like...what 5' 6'' or something? I lost track. My eyes are little brown and I have black shiny hair (only because I use conditioner) that touches the centre of my back.

Quick as lightning, I rushed downstairs and had my breakfast. Behind me, Whiskers meowed. For those of you who don't know who she is, Whiskers' my pet cat. She's a snow cat. Snow cats are foreign white cats. Whiskers has blue eyes. I adopted her from the animal shelter when I was six years old. She was just a kitten back then.

Like I said, I was six years old back then, so I wasn't very bright to cat names.

"Mom, I woke up late, so can you feed Whiskers?" I asked. Mom only shrugged. " I see someone isn't being very responsible. But, I'm feeding her just this one time. You're going to be late, and if you are, I'm not driving you to school. Come on, can you try not to be late on the first day of school?" I ran upstairs and I did multi-tasking. With my toothbrush in one hand and a hair brush in the other, I was working quite diligently.

Ugh! The brush was stuck in my black hair, again. Why do things like these always happen? I wore a few bright pink hair extensions for my looks. I peered at the clock. 8:15 a.m.! WTH? Omigod, omigod, omigod! With a last tug, the brush came free. Yes, yes, yes! Finishing off the final touchs, I ran downstairs. I glanced at the clock, 8:25 a.m., OMG, that took up 5 minutes? I got to go! My school started at 8: 40 a.m.

"Bye Mom!" I waved out the door. I picked up my schoolbag and slung it across my shoulder. When I arrived at my bus stop, the bus was waiting for me impatiently. Actually, the bus driver himself scolded me - again.

As soon as I was on the bus, I sat beside my friend, Clara. "So then, why were you late?" Clara pounded me as soon as I sat down. Great, was this 20 questions or something?

"Simple. I overslept a bit. Big deal, Clara", I answered. Wowie, sure that's a big deal.

"Sure…"

As the bus bumped along the road, I kept thinking about the weird dream I had last night. I was in a small chamber, and _Whiskers _walked up to me. _Please __help me! _She said. _I am-_ and then, I woke up. I always wake up sweating the life out of myself.

Talk about weird. Part of me wanted to tell Clara, but then, I kept reasoning with myself and decided no.

"You OK, Kat? You've been quiet for sometime", Clara questioned me. "Yeah, I'm OK. I just spaced out…" I said quietly. Ok, the dream had been haunting me for a month now. I think I'm losing my appetite just by thinking about it. Wait...hold up, gonna barf. I seriously took out a paper bag and retched into it. Oh god that felt good. I think I'm good-wait, no I'm not. I barfed again.

"Kat! You seriously OK? You've been puking for a minute now! Tell me, what's wrong?" Clara asked with some compassion in her eyes. That, my friends, is VERY rare.

It was time I'd told Clara. "Actually, Clara there _is _something bothering me-", I started. She nodded enthusiastically. Haha, she really looked funny. Before I could say anything else, the bus stopped abruptly. We arrived at Jean Vanier High School, my school (no duh). Let the humiliations begin.

* * *

**Please review this! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 Life at School

Chapter 2 - Life at School

"Hey Kat! Hi Clara!", a girl greeted us. "Hi Hayley!" I responded. "So, how was your summer, Hails?" Clara asked. "Not bad, my family went to La Vegas. We also visited Hollywood. You should have seen the way how they filmed the movies!" Hayley said. Just then, the bell rang.

_Riinnggg!_ I walked over to my locker and took out my schedule. I had English in the morning, followed by Algebra. Then, a short fifteen-minute break. Chemistry was after, followed by Social Studies. After, was lunch. Geography, Health and P.E. were in the afternoon. At 3:30 p.m., school's finished. Yay!

Today's going to be a long day.

* * *

I met up with Clara and Hayley after school. "Wanna chill at my place after?" Clara asked Hayley. Hayley agreed. "Come on, Kat! You've never been to Clara's place yet!" I refused the offer, but Hayley insisted. "Come on, scardey-Kat!" That did it. I was getting tired of that nickname.

"I don't want to, Haystack!" I shouted as I stomped away. Okay, I agree that the nickname wasn't that good, but that was what I came up with right on the spot, so don't blame me. Hayley looked hurt. Probably, it was the fact that it was my first time insulting her.

"Don't bother her, Hails if she doesn't want to come, then, leave her alone", Clara interrupted. I walked home by myself.

* * *

The first thing I saw when I got home was fur. Yes, you're right. I said fur. Whiskers tangled herself around my legs. I picked her up and placed her in her basket/bed. She moewed. "Okay, fine", I said. I went to get Whiskers her "afternoon milk". She moewed with delight. So far, Whiskers and I were the only ones in the house. Mom and Dad were at work.

Whiskers jumped up on a table and started stretching. I left her stretching and went upstairs.

When I was finished my homework, I grabbed a book to read. It was a fantasy book about cats. How there were "werecats" in the world. Did I believe it? No way! After five minutes or so, the phone rang. _Ring! Riing! _I answered the phone.

It was Mom. She was going to be home a little later than usual. It wasn't that unusual. Dad was probably going to arrive later. No problem, they were always like that. I got hungry, so I went downstairs to see what to have for dinner when I noticed something. I'd passed the mirror on the way to the kitchen and saw something... unusual. Well, not unusual, more like freaky.

I went back to check and sure enough, I had tiny whiskers sprouting just below my nose.

* * *

**What do you think about this chapter? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Strange things

Chapter 3 - Strange things

I screamed. I took a closer look. There they were little white whiskers. Oh God, what was happening? J

ust then, Whiskers walked over and sat at my feet. Then, she meowed. I wasn't really paying much attention to her, I was focusing more on what was below my nose. _Maybe __I'm being a little paranoid _I thought.

_I am going to close my eyes and when I open them, __These whiskers will disappear!_ I closed my eyes and waited for about ten seconds. Then, I opened them. I looked into the mirror and poof, just like magic, my whiskers were gone. _See, __you were being paranoid! _I silently scolded myself.

At school tomorrow, while I had Biology, I felt a little queasy. "Mrs. Delaney, I have to go to the bathroom", I raised my hand. I took off like a rocket. In the bathroom mirror, I saw my ears were slightly pointed.

I also realized that I could move them. _Oh my god_,_ what is going __on?_ I wondered.

I heard someone's footsteps heading towards the gym. The person must be like across the hallway, and the hallway is very long. Was this the effects of having enhanced hearing? If it was, then it was awesome! I strained my ears and heard what Mrs. Delaney was explaining in biology. Her classroom was on the right far down the hallway.

Apparently, she was talking about the digestive system. Suddenly, I was glad that I went to the bathroom. "Kat? Why are you just standing there?" a voice spoke behind me. I flinched and turned around. "Britney? Uh-I was…", I was busted. "Save it. I know what you've been doing, Kat. I've been watching you since yesterday. So many weird things, all leading to you", Britney said. "Give it a rest, Brit; you do not want to be a stalker when you grow up", I teased. "Whatever. I've seen those pointed ears of yours, so as long as you stay out of my way, I'll stay out of yours", she replied.

I was officially B-U-S-T-E-D, busted. My whole life was ruined. Britney and I were enemies ever since I beat her in the swimming competition finals big time. She had an attitude that I hated. Once, when there was no room around the desk, she shoved me hard to one side and sat down. Rude! Obviously, I had to defend myself somehow, right? Naturally, I said,"No, you can't sit here, there's no space." Guess what she did next?

"Who are you saying 'No' to?" I wanted to say "Uh... you? Who else?", but I resisted the urge. Then, she started rumours about me liking this guy I absolutely loathe. All that hell was only in middle school.

A few of her friends from our middle school transferred to Jean Vanier as well. They started to tell people about the rumour. Oh boy! Now that I was stuck in almost every single class she had, I thought we should make a fresh new start.

After all, we were in high school. But since she taunted me, I thought she would never change.

* * *

I played with Whiskers for a while when I came home from school. I had to do my homework, so to keep my cat busy, I gave her, her "afternoon milk". I breezed through the homework.

It wasn't difficult, really. I went downstairs to check up on Whiskers. I found her fast asleep. Good enough, right?

I switched on the T.V. Funny, it didn't flash on. Hmm... Okay? My stomach grumbled. Redding even though no one else was around, I went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

* * *

_This chapter is a little bit longer. Hope you like it! Don't forget to review!_


	4. Chapter 4 Dream or Nightmare?

Chapter 4 – Dream or Nightmare?

I fell asleep after and the nightmares came. I dreamt cats fighting for their lives, claws clashing, ears flattened, and blood. I'd seen a wizard of some sort, killing cats with evil spells. I saw the terror in the cats' eyes. A cat (which I guessed was the deputy) meowed _Retreat! __Retreat for now, Sarpedon! __Our true leader will not abandon us! Retreat!_

It was weird how I was able to understand what the cat was saying.

I felt panic, and turned to flee. Wait, couldn't understand the events that were I saw were bloody, tired, injured cats retreating. I didn't think like a human. I was thinking like a cat, but how?

Why? Suddenly, I had the urge to tear apart my enemies bit by bit. I couldn't comprehend why.

Looking down at my feet, or should I say _paws, I __figured it out. I was a cat myself, that would explain all the catlike thoughts and urges. But, this was a dream, right? So, I should __be able to wake up_ anytime.

I began biting my fur out. I couldn't take it anymore.

_Wake up! Wake up, Kat! _I silently screamed. _Mosstalon, __what in the name of feline are you doing? __Raindrop called out for a retreat, and here you are, ripping the fur out of your skin! We have to go __back to the cave! Mosstalon! _A cat beside me yowled. Surprising, I knew that cat.

It looked a lot like Whiskers, but that wasn't possible, right? I ran behind the fleeing cats.

* * *

Then, the scene changed, I was in the cave with injured and battered cats all around me. It seemed kind of big. I looked around but everywhere was full of injuried cats.

Every single cat that fighting had a wound. Now that the war was over (sort of), I took a good look at myself. I was all black with the exception of white on the tip of my tail and on my muzzle.

I didn't think I was considered as a black cat because I still had some white fur, which was located on my belly.

I padded outside of the cave. Whoa! The world seemed so HUGE! Trees, grass, flowers and birds filled my vision.

I looked across and saw a lake. I put a paw outside and immediately, a cat behind me meowed. _Where are you going, Mosstalon?_ Who was this **Mosstalon**? I wanted to ask, but somehow it sounded silly, asking what is your name, don't you think? I was about to say "Heading to the beautiful lake up ahead", but I caught myself. "No where in particular", I said instead.

_Well then, stop wandering around! Get some prey, everyone's hungry! _the cat instructed. I didn't know how to hunt, but at that moment, I felt like in order to get out, I had to hunt. So, I accepted the job.

As I walked around outside, I felt relaxed and carefree. I walked over to the nearest stream. As I looked at my reflection, I felt uneasy. I wasn't used to the sight. I had bright green eyes, long whiskers and pointy ears. Wow...

I flicked my tail, and got excited. I had my very own tail! How cool was that? The smell of grass and earth filled my nose. Everything was peaceful now...

* * *

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! _

Whoa! Wait a minute! What the-? I woke up with a start. Oh right, it was just a dream. What was it really? A dream or a nightmare? Both, I guessed.


	5. Chapter 5 Eleanor

Chapter 5 - Eleanor

At school, Britney gave me dirty looks everywhere. In Chemistry, she "accidentally" spilled the liquid on me. Thankfully, It wasn't a major issue.

During P.E., Britney started whipping balls at me in dodge ball. In the end, I had bruises all over my body. It wasn't pretty. In Biology, she made a fool out of me. Don't ask me how. She had her ways.

The only classes that Britney and I weren't in were Calculus, Geography, and English. Thank you, at least she wouldn't be able to humiliate me. So, today was a terrible day.

* * *

When I came home, Whiskers didn't greet me as usual.

_I wonder where she is, _I thought. "Whiskers!" I called. "Whiskers!" I went down to the basement. I checked every room. No Whiskers. Where was she? I found her in the most unlikely room, the washroom.

"Whiskers! There you are!" I exclaimed. I noticed something on her forehead. It was a star-shaped mark. _That was weird, when did she have that? _I shook the thought off. I went up to my room and placed my cat on my bed. Was this my imagination, or was Whiskers getting slimmer? She meowed loudly. I touched the mark on her head.

A second later, she expanded in size. What was going on? I had no idea. None at all. After that, there was a flash, and I was temporally blind. Then, my cat's face changed shape, and it looked more humanly. Claws turned to fingers. Fur grew to hair. Now, what was sitting on my bed was a girl about my first thought was_ what the-?_ I jumped up about 2 feet in the air.

"Calm down, I know you're scared, but there's nothing to fear", the girl spoke.

"How can I _not _freak out? You were just my cat and now you're a-a girl!" I freaked out. I started the spazz out.

"Well, it took some time, but finally I am able to be in this form. Why didn't you release the curse sooner?"she asked. "Oh by the way, I am your sister, Eleanor", the girl said.

I was shocked, but only for a split second. "What was I supposed to do?"I shot back.

"You're still on that? When I announced that, THIS is the reaction I get?" my 'sister' scoffed. "You were supposed to touch the star-shaped mark on my forehead, duh?!" Eleanor rolled her eyes at me.

Snappy much? "Explain it to me, then!"

"When you finally turn fourteen, you have the power to undo curses, like mine. The mark on my head is a symbol of my leadership", she said. I stood there, dumbfounded.

"What?"

Eleanor muttered a curse under her breath. I caught some of it, like "Fish- sticks", "Furball!", and "Is she really my sister? Fate isn't nice to me". I whipped around so fast, causing me to lose my balance. _Am I gonna die?I see the stars..._ I thought as I fell. I remembered seeing black and hitting the floor. Thank God there was a carpet.

When I came to, I saw Eleanor peering VERY closely at me. "AHHH! Too close, too close!" I shouted. In my mind I was screaming _PERVERT! PERVERT! GET AWAY FROM ME!_ I scuttled on my hands and feet to the wall, opposite of Eleanor. She walked closer to me, and I cringed. She reassured me, then helped me up.

"Looks like I have to explain the whole history to you. Oh joy", she muttered.


	6. Chapter 6 The History

Chapter 6 – The History

"We were born in a clan called Sarpedon. Our leader back then was Breezestar. Our clan's location was close to the forest, a river and the ocean. It was actually a large cove. There was a large beautiful lake up ahead, but that area belonged to another clan.

It was between the boundaries of our clan and the other clan. However, we do own a place which is always rich with prey. Anytime of the season, there were different types of animal in which we could prey on.

* * *

Anyways, we had a training area, a hollow area which up until this day, I do not know what it is for, place where you could eat, and dens. It had two main types of den. There were the den for the older cats (seven months old and above), it was generally larger, and the den for the kits and their mother which was smaller.

Inside the den were separate dens for the mothers and their kits. Our mother raised us in our den. Outside of the den, she taught us to hunt prey, to fight, and some battle strategies. I remembered my first prey. It was a sparrow. I think yours was a pigeon.

Anyway, by the time we were about seven months old, she told us that we were old enough to move to the other den and needed to learn to be independent. I remembered that you were all sad and depressed for about a month, while I didn't really care," Eleanor said.

* * *

"When we were assigned on our first battle, lots of our comrades died. It was very pain-taking. Almost a quarter of Sarpedon's cats died. Our 'doctor', Juniper had to heal a lot of cats. Thankfully, we didn't have major injures.

You were screaming your head off when Juniper put that ointment on you," Eleanor chuckled. "Breezestar was on the brink of dying, but Juniper saved him just in time.

* * *

"After a couple months later, a large group of rogue cats attacked us. They called themselves "Chediatros". Our deputy, Raindrop suspected that the cats attacked us because we had something that they wanted. We had the Snow Crystal. It was probably the only fortune we had. The others were stolen by Ambrose, the evil wizard.

The crystal had the ability to travel through time. Heatherleaf found it in a savage close to the beach. We fought hard and won. Most of the Chediatros left us in peace. A few stayed behind and asked to be accepted in the clan. Breezestar thought and welcomed them. If I remember properly, his words were 'We'd love to have more cats in the clan!', Eleanor continued. She sighed.

* * *

"However, the cats didn't fit in. Everyone was cold to them, including you! Everyone but me. I was nice to them. I didn't know why at first, but I realized that I kind of had a thing for one of the rogue cats. His name was Glider", she said dreamily.

"Yo, are you going to tell me about the history of Sarpedon, or your love life?" I said impatiently.

"Whoa, hold your horses, sister! My love life had a part in what was going to happen! Now, would please let me finish?" Eleanor said. "His name was Glider. He also had a thing for me as well. The other cats were, Hedley, Aria, and Fletch. Glider told me something about the Chediatros rebelling against us. After two months of living with the former Chediatros, something happened. Hedley, Aria, and Fletch went missing. Only Glider stayed behind. Who knows why? We questioned him over and over, but he refused to give any information.

"Breezestar assigned Glider off to hunt, while he gave a meeting. None of us knew what happened. I recalled to what Glider had told me before. He just gave away some of the plan! I quickly told our leader about that and he sent cats to scout for the rogues. Finally, they found them, but the rogues quickly injured the cats, and only one cat got up, ran back to the cove and told Breezestar. He sent out reinforcements, but by the time they got there, the rogues were gone. Raindrop led the group and picked up the scent of the cats.

"They quickly found themselves in an old alley surrounded by the Chediatros. The leader demanded for the crystal, but Raindrop refused. That led to fighting. Soon after, the Chediatros' were defeated. Glider was also banished. I was heart-broken," my sister went on. I felt sympathetic to her. I knew how she felt.

* * *

"Two months later, Breezestar died due to old age. I was anointed to be the leader. That was Breezestar's final wish. More lke his death wish. Raindrop got angry since she was the deputy and deputies were supposed to be the next one in line of leadership. Somehow, I ended up being the leader. I chose you to be my deputy.

A month later, Ambrose, the wizard came. He created a lot of trouble for Sarpedon. Since I was the new leader, I wasn't familiar of how to operate the system. You helped me a lot, Katrina. I was still being a lousy leader and Ambrose took advantage of that. His objective was to steal the Snow Crystal, the only crystal ball he failed to steal. If the seven crystal balls are together, and is chanted with the spell, they will merge into one oblect, the lengendary Phoenix Crystal. It has all of the powers of the crystals combined together, and therefore, it is the strongest weapon. However, if it falls in the wrong hands, evil will break loose and the world, no, the universe will be destroyed. Thta' why the Snow Cyrstal's so important. It is the final object in Ambrose's way. My cats defended it, but I was careless and he cursed me in the form of the cat, and stole my powers away.

Then, he sent me to the human world and somehow, you ended up here as well. Here I am, sitting on your bed explaining all of this to you," Eleanor said. "I've always wanted to tell you this earlier, but you had to be fourteen in order for me to tell you." I was stunned. A lot went through my head. I was a deputy? I was a cat? I had a sister? "I will leave you to think about this," Eleanor said. I heard a noise. Oh boy, Mom was home.

* * *

_This chapter is a bit longer than before. Please review! :)_


	7. Chapter 7 Mom's home!

Chapter 7 – Mom's Home!

"Hide!" I shouted in Eleanor's face. "If Mom sees you, we're both dead meat!" I heard Mom calling me. "I am good at hiding, and if you really are my sister, then you should be good as well! I will be back and when I come back, I better not see you!" I said a little too harshly.

"Hey! You should never doubt my heritage!" Eleanor retorted. There was a reason why I shouted at her like that...you see, Mom never allows any of my friends to come over without her permission.

One time, when I was thirteen, I learned that policy the hard way. Mom went to work and she said she'll be back in about three hours.

I didn't think that she would come back earlier, so I called my friends from school to party at my house. In less than ten minutes, they all arrived. Don't get me wrong, I didn't invite, like two friends over. I invited ten. We partied for two hours. The music was so loud that I couldn't hear the door slam open.

I didn't know Mom came home early. Suddenly, the music died. Everyone was confused. There was a lot of murmuring and Mom got really furious. She yelled "Silence!" and immediately kicked out my friends one by one. Also, as a "reward" for doing something like that, I got grounded for…let's just say two months, without TV, playing on my laptop, chatting with my friends on my iPod touch, and etc.

It's too painful to talk about it. It was actually kinda longer, but let's just stick with two months. I don't want you to worry about me.

* * *

"Hey Mom!" I waved to her enthusiastically. She gave me a weird look. "Is something wrong, Kat?" she asked. "N-nothing!" I replied. "I'm coming up to your room! Let's see if you invited any of your friends over while I was gone, hm?" Mom said. Ouch. I tried to block her way, but I failed.

She opened my bedroom door and saw… nothing. Everything was in place. I didn't believe it at first, but I started smirking at the thought of being right about the fact of Eleanor hiding quickly. Mom looked at me and gave me a crazy look. "I don't know if you are acting or not, but you're good." I grinned.

When she was gone, I whispered to Eleanor. _Meow!_ Oh right, oops, I forgot, she- I mean _we _were half cat anyway. I scooped up "Whiskers" and told her to change back.

Nothing happened. I started to get impatient. Very impatient. "YO! Change back, you stupid cat!" I yelled in my cat's face. She hissed. Slowly, she unsheathed her claws. Luckily, I noticed and I dropped her on the floor "accidentally". She hissed again and her fur began to rise.

Yikes, things did not look good.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I apologized. Whiskers' fur began to flatten, but she didn't stop her hissing. "I said I'm sorry, what more do you want!?" I got irritated. _Say it like you mean it, stupid_. Whoa, that was that? A voice in my head? Was I being a paranoid?

_What are you waiting for, __idiot? Apologize to me for yelling in my very sensitive ears and dropping me on the floor! _"Hey! No onecalls me stupid and an idiot except me!" I said. "Anyway, SORRY" _That's not enough, stupid._

"SORRY, S-O-R-R-Y, SORRY! AND THAT'S THAT THERE"S NOTHING MORE YOU WILL GET OUT OF ME!" I was fuming. I heard a half meow half purr beside me. It reassembled a lot like a human laugh. "Oh shut up!" I said. The noise stopped and was replaced by a concerned voice in my head.

_Admit it Katrina, there were __some strange things happening to you recently, __right? _I nodded and said, "I prefer the name Kat". _Well then, would you like me to __explain that to you?_ I nodded.

* * *

_I didn't update for a while now. Read and Review!_


	8. Chapter 8 The Explanation

Chapter 8 - The Explanation

Eleanor transformed into a human. I don't know why, but she just did. Some weird girl.

"According to the ancient cat law, a hybrid between cat and human must be at least fourteen to start the transformation. The scientific term would be Felis catus, meaning were-cat. But we prefer the term 'Catgirl'. It's way simplier and less horrifying. A messenger from Sarpedon must go to Earth to start training the new catgirl," Eleanor started. "First, the catgirl will experience some changes to her body, for instance: sprouting whiskers, growing fur, and possibly hate water," she continued. "Okay, the water part is made-up, but the rest is true. The catgirl should be able to use telekinesis in her sleep. Has that happened to you yet, Kat?"

"Yeah."

"Okay...so has anything else occurred to you in your dreams?"  
"Well, I wouldn't call it a dream, more of a nightmare, but yeah, I've seen some other stuff. Like bloody cats fighting to the death, a battlefield full of dead cats, and blood, just to name a few," I listed.

Eleanor listened and finally spoke up.  
"Okay, you're in the second stage, Telekinesis. The final stage is the transformation, where you actually transform into a cat. I think that you'll be at that stage soon enough. The first stage is Reaction. It's when you start reacting like a cat, playing with a yarn ball, or something like that. Did that happen to you?"

"Nope. I think I skipped it or something; wait...am I a mutant freak?" I said.

"No, silly. It's just in your blood. Chillax, you're not some sort of freak," my sister reassured me.

I gulped. "What if I ate like a mutant fish or something? No, even worse, CHICKEN!" I droned on and on. Eleanor rolled her eyes at me.

"It is written in the legends that two cats, kin of kin, will have the power to save the clan from devastation. I have a feeling that it means you and me. We're kin of kin, our grandfather was Kestrel, and he was in the legends somewhere too. He was to save the clan from a ferocious battle that could rip the world in half. Our great-great grandmother was foretold to be the leader of our clan, and she was. According to the elders, she ruled Sarpedon pretty well. Too bad she died because a dog shredded her. Eventually, one of our cats killed him." Eleanor said.

"Supposing if the legends are wrong? Supposing if the two cats _aren't _us? What if-," I began, until I was interrupted.

"You're saying IF. If this, if that, so what? The legends are never wrong. Perhaps you are, but not them," my cat whipped around angrily. I apologized. Man, I can't believe that I'm _related _to her! Pfft, anger issues much?

"I heard that, Kat!" she surprised me. I was confused, and dumbfounded. "How-," I started. "-wait, never mind. One of the cat stuff, huh?"  
"Bingo!"Eleanor flashed me a smile.

Okay, pause. I never, and will NEVER understand her. First she was mad, and now she's... um... happy? Okay, that's just messed up, dude.

"I'm a fully pledged cat, while you're still a trainee. In the next five months, I will have you fully pledged in no time!" she said cheerfully.

"Oh joy," I replied miserably. Then, a thought hit me in the head. "Hey, what happened to Sarpedon?"

"I...I don't know. I haven't been there in such a long time, you know. About ten years," Eleanor said sadly. "I thought I could use your telekinesis, since mine cannot connect to the clan, while yours still can."

"Uhm...how can I use it during the day?" I asked.

"Omigosh, you don't know? But then again, you ARE a trainee. Let's start off with the basics. Just imagine a land. Put some trees around it. Then, add a big cave and put some cats in it. Can you connect to Sarpedon now?"

"Err...no. Be more specific. Like evergreen trees? Or Oak? Perhaps Pine? Maybe-" I was cut off.

"Like TREES, I don't care!" Eleanor got impatient. See what I mean? First she's angry, then she's happy, then she's happy-go-lucky, now pissed off. What's wrong with her?

"Oh, oh, I got it! I see... ew, ew, ew...trees," I described. My sister made a gesture that said 'What's wrong with you?', but since my eyes were closed I didn't see her. "Ew, bloody cats. Wait, there's this old gray cat geezer, who is he? And there's also this crooked tailed cat," I reported.

"What? That "old geezer" is the nursery caretaker (A/N: A nursery is for the young kittens to play in, the cat's just there to supervise). Her name's Cloudgail, and she so happens to be one of my friends!" Eleanor said indignantly. I stiffled a laugh.

"Okay, and there's this tawny coloured cat, that's limping through the crowd to the...um...what's that place beside the dens?"  
Eleanor sighed. "That's Tawnypelt, our second best fighter. It might take days for her to recover, since she's always overexhausting herself."

"There's this den at the top which is attached to the wall, that's looking over the whole place. And there's a den that's probably a couple metres down from it, facing the place as well," I said.

"Ah, that's my den, and the den under is Raindrop's. She's not a deputy anymore, so why is she there? That den's meant for you!" Eleanor puffed out, quite mad. No, seriously, what's wrong with her? "How many dens are there?" she quitely cooled down.

"I see two, wait... six dens, ma'am," I joked. She gave me a if-you-say-anything-else-I-will-personally-knock-out your-lights-out look. She's good at that.

"Hmm, that's good, there are no damages to the cave I presume?" she asked all formally.

"No, ma'am," I mocked. She shot dagger eyes at me. A shiver went down my spine. "Wait, I see a small portion of the back wall, it's almost hidden, but I can see it! It had some bars stricking out of it and it's sort of torn apart by some force."

Eleanor widened her eyes. "Oh no! Please don't tell me that it's the-! Katrina, we must retrieve it!"  
I asked, "What? What thing?"  
Eleanor was on the verge of tears. "That section contained the Snow Crystal!"

* * *

_I didn't update for a while, sorry. I'm planning to update probably once a month. Please review! Constructive critism is greatly appreciated!_


	9. Chapter 9 Snow Crystal Retrieval Part 1

Chapter 9 - The Snow Crystal Retrieval Part 1

"What?" I asked. The Snow Crystal? Wait...she told me about it before! Lemme see...the...what was it again? I gave Eleanor a quizzal look. She shot murderous eyes at me.

"Don't tell me you forgot what it is!" she sobbed. Hopeless I tell you. Hopeless. "Remember? It's the _only _fortune Sarpedon has! And now we lost it!" she continued to wail. Such a crybaby. So what if a crystal's gone missing? It's not like the world will end. "The world will end if it falls in the wrong hands!" Eleanor cried. Whoops, I take that back.

"Uh...it does what again?" I asked sheepishly.

"It's the final crystal ball to complete the ledgendary Phoenix Crystal," Eleanor sobbed loudly. I awkwardly patted her back. _Uhh... what now?_

"We must leave immediately! To Sarpedon we must go!" she stopped her crying. Whaa? Who uses words like "we must go" nowadays?

"Uh...how, genius?" I smirked. I expected her to summon a magic flying carpet in Alladin and whisk us to Sarpedon. Or at the least, a flying car like in Harry Potter. Nope. What she did was unexpected. She transformed into a cat. Umm...that's supposed to do what?

_Transform, NOW! _a voice said in my head so loudly, I might go deaf. "How?" I asked. _Imagine yourself as a cat. Lean, tall, cat. There we go._

"Meow!" I cried out. Huh?! No, what I meant was - "Meoww!" I wanted to say, 'This is never going to work.' Guess what? The oddest of the odd do happen. Like this. "Hisssssss," I hissed at the white cat beside me, which was Eleanor. "Don't you hiss at me, girl!" she replied. I can understand her?

"Yes you can, idiot! I can too!" she said. Telepathy? Cool! _You can hear my every thought?_ I thought to her.

_No, Really? I never knew, _she thought back sarcastically. Wow. "Let's get going, we have to get the Snow Crystal back - before it's too late!" she meowed. I gave her a quick nod. Now what?

Eleanor flicked her tail upwards and a portal opened. Sweet, even though it's not as dramatic as the magic fling carpet or the flying car that I thought. "Come on!" she said over her shoulder.

We entered in the portal.

* * *

Inside was totally the opposite of what I was expecting. It was bluish-grayish with weird dynamics. "Careful. It's risky. If you stray from this path, you'll get lost - forever," Eleanor told me. Great. That was nice.

After a great deal of time, possibly a day or two, we arrived at the exit. Yay. I did a mental happy dance. "Your dance moves suck," was the response I got. Wow, let's see _her _do it then. We stepped out and a ray of blinding light hit me. Ughhh, so...intense! I'm gonna die!

When my head cleared up, I saw exactly what I saw in my dream. Except for the blood and all that stuff.

"Welcome to Sarpedon!" Eleanor said gloriously. Above us, chickadees (I think, I'm not good with species of birds) chirped as if welcoming me. It was pleasant. "Meet the clan!" my sister guided me to the large cave looming in front of us.

When we padded in, it was a shock. The cats were all recovered. There were no blood. It was actually quite appealing.

"Look! Snowstar's back! Mosstalon's back too!" a kitten mewed. Aww, adorable, right? That brought a lot of attention to us. There were murmurs around us. A grayish cat walked up to us, "You have no right to be here, Snowstar! Neither do you, replacement deputy!"

What? How dare she (I think it's a she...)... I'm gonna...I'm gonna...I'm gonna do what? She looked very menacing, with blue beady eyes and sharp claws. Yikes! "Umm...who are you? Are you possibly... _Raindrop_?" I asked nervously.

She actually laughed. "Hey, did you hear? She asked me if I am Raindrop! What a stupid idiot! What do you think, pussy cat?" I was kinda hurt. Did I really look like a pussy cat?

"And _you _have no right to treat us this way!" Eleanor retorted. Whoa...cat fight!

"Oh yeah? When you were gone for about ten millennium, who took care of the clan when you were gone, eh? Who? ME! Who took charge and fed this place? Huh?! ME! And who, tell me who, was supposed to be leader? ME! You have no right to come back here and gloat about your days on Earth! And YOU, runt of the litter! You come back after ten millennium and actually expects to be praised? For what, I ask you? For what?! You've done no notable deed, I don't even know why you were chosen as deputy! Perhaps it's because you're _her _sister! Breezestar didn't choose me like that! In fact, he murdered his own sister! Why? Because...'cause (Sniff sniff) she betrayed him! I was chosen because of my skills, not because of blood!" Raindrop snarled at us.

Woah, mentally issues...

"Ugh! I wish...I wish...I wish I was never in this wretched clan! I wish I'd been in the Chediatros! They were cool, unlike this dump!" she finished off. Tears were threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"Raindrop, Raindrop, Raindrop. It's natural for you to feel this way. Yes, I know you're angry because I didn't come back, but please, it was all Ambrose's doing! Leave my sister out of this!" Eleanor siad calmly. Raindrop sniffed loudly.

"Whatever. I've already said too much. I'm going back to my den", she replied, roughly nudging my shoulder as she passed by.

My sister said gently,"Just...let her cool down. Come on, the clan's waiting for us." We stepped on the Leader's Rock and the Deputy's Rock, which were both at different levels - the leader's rock higher. No duh. "It has been a while since I was in cat form. You should all know who this is. Mosstalon, would you do the favors?"

Mosstalon? Oh, me? Sure. "Um, hey everyone, I'm Mosstalon, probably the deputy here. Don't mind me, 'cause my memory's kinda foggy. This is...I believe...Sarpedon? Uhmm...so uh...that's it everyone! Have a nice day!" I said very nervously. You know, I'm a very shy person when it comes down to public speech. I also suck at those too, just I guess this just fits in that category.

"The Snow Crystal has been stolen!" Snowstar's voice rang out clearly. There were more whisperings and murmuring. I glanced behind me, and sure enough, that brat Raindrop was eavedropping on us. What happened to "I'm going to my den"? "Mosstalon here had a vision with her telepathy. She said the secret tavern where it used to be, was broken down and there was a large crater. Am I right?"

Several cats actually went to check and came back astonished.

"She's right! The hidden room is now crumbling over and there's a huge section of it missing - the place where the Snow Crystal was!" a cat exclaimed. If I dig in my memory a little...aha! That was...Corndust! Wait, what? No...'course not! Um... Beattlefig? Nah...Jiggleworm? Ew... My sister just left me fumbling over the cat's name. Poor me.

"Yes, Eaglegem! Right on! I went there too!" another cat cried out. Oh right...Eaglegem...what a weird name. But then again, we're not really from Earth, so it makes sense.

"Alright, settle down. Mosstalon, Hadesclaw, Legadema, Seigeclaw and I will go and steal the crystal back. Raindrop? Yes, I know you're here. Can you please take care of Sarpedon while we're gone? Please?" sis called out. Raindrop huffed.

"Fine. What do I get?"

"One moon of free hunting." (A/N: A 'moon' means a month)

"Deal!"

Snowstar flicked her tail. A little crippled old cat came. "You called?"

"Yes. Five pairs of wings please, Sparkledust." Whoa. Sparkledust? Okay, now that name didn't suit the cat's features.

"Okay. Remember, you still owe me the spell to transform me back to my glory." Five pairs of sparkling wings appeared beside her. Wow, a magical world. "Try these on. They will fit once you have tried them on. Go on."

I took my wings and waited. Magically, it fitted itself on my back. Cool! I flapped them, wow. They were AWESOME! The other cats also tried their wings on and had the exact same reaction. However, my sister was the only one who wasn't fazed by the awesomeness of the wings.

"Yeah, OK then. See ya," she said. Poof, the old cat disappeared. "Let's go."

And with that, the five of us flew out of the cave and into the horizon. Our quest had just begun.

* * *

**So sorry for the very late update! I apologize. Anyways, please review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Snow Crystal Retrieval Part 2

Chapter 10 - The Snow Crystal Retrieval Part 2

We flew across the horizion line, and settled in a tree for the night. Yes, cats can climb down trees. We're not so hopeless, we have claws for a reason! For a long time, no one dared to speak. Probably because my sister was there. Finally, Hadesclaw disturbed the silence.

"Snowstar, just how are we going to find the Snow Crystal? We have no map, nor any guided directions," he asked.

"We'll fly over Sedge's cave, ask him for directions to Ambrose's castle, or whatever he lives in, and divebomb there," my sister replied. I bet you a fish that she just came up with that right on the spot. Sedge was a wise owl, whom everyone would go to for advice or directions. I'd seen him before, but it was a long time ago, probably back when I was a kit.

We rested and Legadema went out to hunt. An hour later, she came back with 4 trouts, and a squirrel. I never doubted her hunting skills. We planned our journey as we ate our dinner.

* * *

Morning came and went after we landed on the tree next the Sedge's cave. We flew almost an acre just to get here! When we finally rested enough, Snowstar led us to the mouth of the cave.

"Okay, here's the plan. Hadesclaw, and Seigeclaw, you guys go and rattle the old owl out. Screech, meow, hiss, do whatever to make Sedge come out into the open. Legadema, Mosstalon, and I are going to wait here and capture him. Okay? Everyone knows their parts?" she whispered.

You see, Sedge wasn't really a friend of ours. We just drop by and ask for directions, really. No real chit-chat going on.

Within seconds, I swear, I bet you the whole continent could've heard the screeching meows and angry hissing made by our cats.

"Would you please, just SHUT UP?! I'm trying to sleep here! You know how often an owl like me has to sleep per day. It's almost winter, and I gotta hibernate! Geez, you're no better than the woodpeckers in the spring. Stop the racket and get lost with your tails between your legs!" Sedge grumbled loudly. Well, who could blame him? It was fall, and the air was getting chilly. Most birds would've flown south already. It was a surprise to see Sedge still there. "What do ya want?"

"We know that you know where Ambrose's hideout is. And we want you to tell us where it is," Snowstar demanded.

"Woah whoa. Now you're bossing me around? You're the supreme ruler of cats, but not birds," Sedge complained.

"I'm a cat. And you know what cats do to disrespectful birds?" Hadesclaw piped up, defending my sister. He sharpened his claws, until they were as sharp as a needle.

"Well, don't you need directions to whatever-his-name-is? If you kill me now, you'll never get your answer."

Hadesclaw bit back a retort. Smart cat, ain't he?

"Ambrose's castle or whatever he lives in, is right at the peak of that mountain there. Good luck getting there, you'll need it. Terrifying ogres, witches, elves, and nymphs, you'll be FINE," Sedge smirked.

At least we got our answer.

* * *

Another day of flying came and I was exhausted. So were the rest, but we couldn't land just yet. It was nightfall and that was the time when the monsters came out of hiding. Resting atop of a tree wouldn't make things better, for there were those flesh-eating ravens that ruled the skies at night. The best way to stay alive was to be noctural. By staying and flying during the night reduced the percentage of being attacked or eaten, because we were awake, and could avoid any possible assaults.

We were flying like that for a week, because we didn't cover much sky. we slept in all day, recovering oursleves from the long flight at night. Finally we reached Ambrose's castle.

* * *

It was dark purple, with malevolent sinister drak heavy clouds hovering above the castle. There was also a drawbridge, my my.

"Plan A, let's do this! We'll sail over the moat as a group, and, Legadema, you, Seigeclaw, and Hadesclaw kill the guards. Knock the bridge down. Mosstalon and I will back you up if it goes haywire. After that's done, we enter the castle silently. Then, we'll split up, Seigeclaw and Legadema, you two will look for the potion. The potion that will enable me to become human again, while the rest of us, Mosstalon, Hadesclaw and I will look for the Snow Crystal. That Ambrose shouldn't know what will happen if he merges all the crystal balls together, and if he does, we have to hurry. Everyone agree to the plan? Plan B is when the whole thing doesn't turn out well. If that happens, you all know what to do. Use your special abilties, I chose you four for a reason. Seigeclaw, you know your element, fire. Burn down the guards and drawbridge. Hadesclaw, we all know yours, it's quite obvious, but it won't be necessary for this plan. Your ability is reserved till later. Legadema...yours is the ability over water. Use it well in this case. Uh... sister, I'm not quite sure about yours though. You haven't shown anything to me yet, so I'm not positive about your element. However, I'm pretty sure it's either air or nature. Mother named you for a reason. Okay, that leaves me. I will use my bestowed power when I take on Ambrose. I have to save it, for I will not be able to control myself if I let it loose. That's Plan B," Snowstar explained quickly.

We put our plan to action. The guards were killed easily, they weren't resisting at all. The drawbridge fell easily too. The plan was going way too smothly. Something wasn't right. Just then we met our first problem. Ambrose stood right in front of us.

"Oh, I see, Sarpedon must've sunken beneath everyone if the leader has to come too. Is it due to the loss of Breezestar? Ya know, Sarpedon flourished at its greatest when he was around. I wonder what exactly happened? Ain't this a pity for the once great cat clan? Tsk, tsk, Snowstar, is this what Sarpedon looks like now because you're governing it? Raindrop would've done a way better job. Good enough for your clan to keep it's one and only treasure, I suppose. Looking for this, my purr-fect Sarpedon cats?" he smirked and unclasped his hands together, to reveal...a blackened Snow Crystal.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. Most of you are probably wondering why I submitted and published a bunch of new stories, but haven't had the time to update. I just love writing new stories, that's all. I haven't forgotten about this story, though I'm working on concluding this as fast as I can. :3 Oh also, this chapter is a belated birthday present for my friend, zeldalover272. I haven't forgotten your gift. Happy Birthday, Zelda-lover!**

**~Shiro Shiryuu**


End file.
